Simplemente Bella
by dark Rachel
Summary: Bellatrix. Instinto,peligro. Lenta y dulce agonía. Locura. Vieja arpía manipuladora. Asesina, monstruo inhumano. Sombra, muerte, oscuridad. Es Bella, salvaje, indomable, bailando al borde de la locura sin caer jamás en su dulce abismo. [30vicios]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Luchar, huir, perecer**

_(#30, Obsesión)_

Mira a su alrededor y no hay nada. Tiembla, tiembla peligrosamente. Todo esta oscuro. Cierra los ojos sólo un segundo, pero su mirada continua allí, vigilándole, atendiendo a sus movimientos, haciéndole sentir desnuda.

Se levanta del camastro, alisa sus ropas y se dirige al espejo. Una mujer morena, de rasgos duros le devuelve la mirada. Una mirada donde sólo alcanza a encontrar odio y oscuridad, salpicados por una chispa de locura. Su propia esencia, locura.

Aún siente sobre sí aquella mirada, quiere alejarla, pero no puede. Sus ojos rojos la persiguen por doquier, haciéndole desear aquello que jamás podrá tener.

_Obsesión._

Persigue una quimera inalcanzable, busca lo que no existe. Él es su meta… Y perecerá por ella. Suspira, sólo olvidar. Sólo luchar. Sus ideales la han arrastrado a esa puta obsesión.

Menea la cabeza. Sólo quiere olvidar, huir de sus ojos. Huir de su hielo… Pero jamás huirá de sí misma… _Maldita Obsesión._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

* * *

_Fic en proceso de edición. Intento organizarlo (porque antes había tres drabbles juntos en un mismo cap ¬¬'), y de paso, subir los drabbles que me faltan. Un saludo, Rachel  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Pequeña e inocente**

_(#2, Sumisión)_

Levanta la mirada. Se encuentra sus ojos. Una lágrima puja por escapar. La retiene. Ella no puede permitirlo.

- Fallaste, Bella.

**- **Lo sé, mi señor.

Siente la tensión en el ambiente, le ve tomar su varita. Todo va a acabar. Sólo espera que no haya dolor, sólo eso. Reprime una carcajada, está hablando Voldemort, él es dolor.

Cierra los puños, desvía su mirada.

- Hoy no te mataré, Bella, eres útil. Pero nada ya será igual… Habrás de jurar fidelidad.

Ella es suya. Sumisa e inocente. Fría y letal. Las dos caras de una moneda. Puede ser la muerte, puede ser una niña inocente. O puede ser su más leal mortífaga. Sumisa y obediente, él es el Poder. Y el poder es su meta.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Mocoso**

_(#12, Mentir)_

Levanta la mirada y ya está él allí. Es sólo un crío estúpido, pero no puede soportarlo. Ni siquiera la sangre le ayuda a hacerlo más llevadero. Baja la mirada a su libro otra vez. Esta harta de él.

"Veritaserum es una poción cuya utilidad…"

La presencia de ese mocoso a su lado interrumpe su lectura.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada.

- Entonces vete.

Sabe que él no le tiene miedo. No es como los demás. Todos se apartan a su paso, él no. Porque él es un estúpido gryffindor. Valientes según el mundo, insensatos según ella misma

- Te vi ayer.

- Mira qué pena.

- Con Lestrange.

Se le hiela la sangre en las venas. Si la vio con Lestrange…

- Eso es mentira, casi no conozco a Lestrange.

Sirius suelta una carcajada. _Mentirosa. _

- ¿Te irás con ellos?

- No.

- Tampoco te quedarás.

- Sí me quedaré.

- Te encanta mentir, Bella, lo sé…

Le agarra por las muñecas, siente la ira revolviéndose en su interior.

- Mira, mocoso, olvídame y olvida lo que viste.

- ¡Mentirosa!

Le suelta y se levanta. Se dirige a la salida. Se gira un segundo y mira a su aterrado primo. Y hace una cosa. Sonríe. Sólo sonríe.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**El León Vs. La Serpiente**

_(#5 - Dolor)_

- No deberías estar aquí.

- Lo sé. Pero tú tampoco. ¿Estás segura?

- Sirius… cierra el pico.

Bella se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, con aire despreocupado, sin darse cuenta de cómo su primo la miraba de arriba abajo, grabando en su memoria cada uno de sus rasgos. Su mirada volaba continuamente de un lugar a otro. Observaba a las gentes pasar y luego fijaba la vista en aquel Hogsmeade pequeño y lejano que su vista apenas alcanzaba a ver.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto¿Qué te van a dar ellos?

- Hay que pelear, luchar. No queremos que nos invadan.

- Nunca he comprendido esa absurda manía de los magos de marginar a los hijos de muggles.

- No es una manía, se trata de un deber. Ellos son escoria. – escupió de mal humor. Luego, lo miró de arriba abajo con repugnancia, antes de continuar. – Ya no me acordaba de que te juntas con traidores a la sangre, con pura escoria. ¡Maldito león!

- ¿Y tú¿Con quién te juntas tú? Con asquerosos Slytherin. – vio el brillo de peligro en la mirada de su prima. – Antes nos entendíamos mejor¿recuerdas?

- ¡Estúpido¿Cuándo nos hemos entendido, eh, cuándo? Tú siempre has sido un maldito traidor y yo siempre he defendido la pureza de la sangre. Así que… dime¿cuándo nos hemos entendido?

En ese mismo momento, Bellatrix sintió la respiración de su primo en el cuello, y sus manos rodeando su cintura. Estaban _muy_ juntos. Sintió los labios de él recorriendo su cuello, en besos pequeños, breves, fugaces, pero cargados de pasión. Las manos experimentadas del muchacho sabían donde acariciarla, sabían cuáles eran sus _puntos débiles._ Con la respiración agitada, hizo un esfuerzo y alejó a su primo. Se levantó de un salto y le encaró, con una mirada furiosa.

- Sirius Black, no se te ocurra volver a poner tus sucias manos en mí, pedazo de hijo de…

En ese mismo instante, interrumpiendo su perorata, su primo desapareció con un sonoro 'Crack', dejándola sorprendida y aturdida.

- Vaya, vaya, Lestrange, no pensé que perderías así el control ante semejante insecto… _¡Crucio!_

Y Bella sintió mayor dolor del que creyó posible… Sintió mil dagas ardientes atravesando su piel, no pudo seguir pensando, quería gritar de dolor, pero a la vez sonrió. Sonrió porque al fin lo había logrado. Acababa de estar en presencia de Lord Voldemort. Al fin.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**La noche de bodas**

_(#18 - Tabaco)_

- Bella…

- Cierra el pico, Rodolphus.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Él, ansioso por repetir. Ella, aburrida. _"Como amante… pésimo"_, pensó consternada. Su noche de bodas, la que tendría que haber sido maravillosa, la que ella pensaba la resarciría por todos los años que iba a tener que soportar a aquel estúpido mago, y tan solo habían echado un maldito polvo.

Se levantó de la cama, desnuda, sin pudor alguno, y se dirigió hasta la mesa que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Sentía sobre ella la mirada de Rodolphus, sabiendo que deseaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que probablemente estaría a punto de empalmarse. Otra vez. No era que no disfrutara provocando eso en los hombres, pero aquello no era un hombre, era un burro.

Sacó su cajetilla de tabaco. _'Nada mejor que un pitillo después de unos minutos de mal sexo'._, pensó, no sin cierta crueldad impregnando mentalmente sus palabras.

- ¿No vuelves a la cama? – notó la excitación quebrando su voz y reprimió un escalofrío, al tiempo que se echaba su bata por encima.

- No tengo sueño.

Sabía que no era dormir su intención, pero ya bastante tendría que lidiar durante años, como para aguantarlo más aquella noche. Sacó su varita y encendió su cigarro. Después de dos caladas, se sintió mejor. _'Maldita noche de bodas….'_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**¿Seguro, pequeño Black?**

_(#10 - Venganza)_

- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo has podido?

La veía allí, ante él, de pie, triunfante, con aquella sonrisa maníaca en los labios y la varita aún en la mano. Estaba completamente ilesa, como si tan sólo hubiera estado… escribiendo una carta. Pero no era eso lo que había hecho, y él bien lo sabía. La veía caminar para un lado y para otro, fingiendo aburrimiento. O tal vez realmente le aburría. Quizás era cierto que ella ya no tenía sentimientos. Pero no quería creerlo. O tal vez no podía creerlo, no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba ya.

- Era… era… ¡era tu primo, maldita sea!

Quiso llorar, quiso gritarle que su hermano no se merecía morir. Quería demostrarle que Regulus jamás había merecido aquello. Que él no tenía por qué estar allí, con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en su regazo, pero ella parecía no oírle. O no quería oírle, realmente. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía continuar hablando. Sentía mayor impotencia de la que había podido imaginar en su vida. Regulus era un estúpido, se había dejado llevar por las palabras de sus padres, de las que él había huido tiempo atrás, pero no era razón suficiente para que lo mataran.

Bellatrix se sentó en una butaca, ante él, y se cruzó de piernas y brazos, con una expresión de profundo hastío en el rostro.

- Te juro… te juro que te mataré. Cueste lo que cueste, te mataré.

Ella sólo sonrió, sabiendo que aquel primo suyo era demasiado bueno para matar a nadie. Tan sólo deseaba que terminara con aquella estúpida escena de hermanitos queridos para poder llevar aquel asqueroso cadáver a su Señor. El resto no le importaba, sólo Tom Ryddle tenía un mínimo de importancia en su nueva vida. Y eso le gustaba.

- Lo juro, Bellatrix Black, esto no quedará así.

- ¿Seguro, pequeño Black?

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**El vestido azul.**

_(#23 - Soñar)_**  
**

Baila. Baila por su habitación, con su viejo vestido. Tiene el mismo color puro y radiante del azul del cielo en primavera. Con sus manos mueve la falda a un lado y otro, bailando al compás de la música. Su música.

Bella canta las canciones que su mamá le cantaba de pequeña. Recuerda los días felices con el vestido y las canciones de mamá. Porque sabe que ya no va a volver, que se fue, y que ahora está sola. Con papá, con Cissy y con Andrómeda. Quiere llorar, pero no que sus hermanas la vean, porque ella las quiere mucho, tanto que no puede imaginar su vida si algo les pasara. Lloraría mucho, más que por mamá.

La quería, le regalaba chucherías y juguetes, pero la reñía también. No quería que jugase con Sirius, no quería que jugase con su primo del alma, y Bella la odiaba por eso. Pero ahora la echa de menos, porque sabe que cuando den las ocho, papá volverá, sacará su cinturón y se desahogara con ella por todas las penurias que están pasando. Sabe también que luego se callará, porque no quiere que les haga lo mismo a sus hermanitas.

Y así, en silencio, mira asustada otra vez esa puerta de roble, ve moverse el pomo y por fin su padre aparece en la puerta. Bella aguantará callada otro día, soñando que tal vez mañana papá recupere la cordura y vuelva a colmarla de besos, y no de golpes. Pero mientras llora, sabe que no será así, sabe que los sueños son sólo eso, sueños.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Hermanas.**

_(#24 - Control)_**  
**

Frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, como el cristal fino. Pálida, como una prisionera tras diez años sin ver el sol. Débil, como una muñeca de trapo. Se rebela en sus manos, grita, muerde, araña. Sin fuerzas apenas. Y ella sólo puede sonreír.

Andrómeda está en sus manos. Su vida pende de un hilo tan sumamente fino que es casi invisible: la voluntad de su 'querida' hermana. La toma de las muñecas, finas, delgadas.

-Vaya, vaya… la hija pródiga.

Se ríe. Con esa risa tan suya. Fría, vibrante, seca. Y dura. Esa risa en la que los ojos nunca acompañan. Tira de ella, la arrastra tras de sí, mientras su hermana pequeña grita y suplica. Pide compasión. _Estúpida._

-¡Suéltame!

Muerde y araña, le levanta la piel. Y ante ello, lo único que hace la mortífaga es levantar una ceja y mirarla con una de sus sonrisas macabras. Permanecen un rato mirándose a los ojos. Una de ellas tirada en el suelo, como una alimaña, llorando y suplicando. La otra con ademanes de diosa, sonrisa y la sed de sangre en la mirada.

-No, sucia traidora… aquí se trata de poder. Y hoy, el poder lo tengo yo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

* * *

_Sé que este drabble ya lo había subido, pero he reorganizado esto, y necesitaba más capis de los que tenía. El nuevo drabble lo encontraréis en el siguiente capítulo :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Nunca más**

_(#8 - Calor)_**  
**

Tic, tac.

Las manecillas del reloj que lleva en la muñeca se mueven a un ritmo torturadoramente lento. Cada _tic_ resuena en su cabeza, cada _tac_ hace lo propio. El tiempo no pasa. El calor se pega a su cuerpo como una lapa. De pie, junto a la puerta, espera. Nadie sabe a qué. Nadie sabe por qué no entra en el local, donde el aire fresco hace posible una respiración.

El cabello se pega a su rostro, a causa del sudor. Respira hondo, no sabe cuánto más tiempo aguantará ese horrible calor, tan impropio en Hogsmeade (y en Inglaterra en general).

Y entonces aparece él. Altivo, orgulloso, con su paso decidido. Desde lejos, aún sin verle la cara, sabe que es él. Sabe que se sorprende cuando la ve, incluso aún sin distinguir por completo su expresión. Y sabe que cuando se acerca, está asustado, aunque no lo aparente. Aunque finja valor. Porque sabe que ya no puede jugar con ella, ni siquiera con sus amigos delante.

Ella se adelanta unos pasos y fija sus ojos en esa mirada gris. Ni siquiera el calor de antes tiene comparación. Corre fuego por sus venas. Sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo saber si partirle la boca a besos o a puñetazos?

-Nunca más, Sirius Black.

Y ese nunca más tiene connotaciones que los amigos del animago nunca sabrán. Que nunca llegarán a imaginar, porque no pueden pensar siquiera lo que él ha hecho. Por eso, cuando Bellatrix Lestrange se marcha altiva, con la cabeza alta, y el semblante crispado por la furia, todos suponen que su amigo ha hecho una de las suyas.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado :) Sé que hace tiempo que no actualizo pero... ¿Reviews?_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Batalla perdida**

_(#21 - Violencia)_**  
**

Se limpia la sangre en sus labios, y se aparta del camino de ese nuevo puñetazo. Grita, como si en ello le fuera la vida, y le golpea también. Luego le sujeta del cuello, le acerca, le besa. Pelean silenciosamente, hasta que ella muerde, como una _serpiente. _

Él maldice, golpea, grita. Esgrime la varita y la ve salir disparada hasta golpearse con la pared del fondo. La oye gritar de dolor, y corre a por ella. Le sujeta del pelo y la obliga a levantarse.

La atrae hacia él y susurra unas palabras en su oído. Ella no entiende, sólo siente como él muerde su lóbulo, y ella se vuelve loca, y le arranca la camisa.

Y qué más da que a su alrededor todo se caiga en pedazos. Qué más da si las piedras de Hogwarts caen una a una. Qué más da si mortífagos y aurores se enfrentan en una batalla sin cuartel.

Ellos se enfrentan a su propia batalla. Lenguas, manos, dientes, sudor, voces en su cabeza gritando, anhelando más de lo que dos cuerpos simplemente humanos pueden darse. Cuerpos que se acoplan a la perfección, que encajan como si hubieran nacido para ello.

Y cuando todo cese, cuando el silencio se haga dueño de Hogwarts, cuando las luces del amanecer iluminen a cientos de muertos en la batalla, también habrá allí dos personas que se odiaron y se desearon más allá de la sangre, del parentesco o los prejuicios que nunca superaron. Serán sólo dos cuerpos desnudos, unidos bajo la noche, peleando una batalla sin cuartel.

Una batalla que ninguno venció.

* * *

_Podéis ponerle la pareja que queráis a Bellatrix en este drabble, aunque yo lo he escrito pensando en Bella/Sirius, que es una de mis parejas predilectas. Evidentemente, es totalmente AU. Espero que os guste )_

_Con cariño, Rachel _

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Solo una farsa**

_(#26 - Amor)_

Cuatro letras formando una palabra sin sentido. Una detrás de otra, dependiendo de la anterior. Todas lo escriben en sus pergaminos, junto a corazoncitos y nombres de gente sin importancia. 

Qué cosa tan estúpida. Qué inútil resulta. Qué patético. 

Bellatrix se apoya en la puerta. La lechucería está vacía, sus habitantes cazan. 

Lleva un whisky en su mano. Abajo, la Sala Común bulle de gente. Slytherin ha vuelto a ganar la copa y todos se alegran. Algunas intentarán cazar a sus hombres, y otras acabarán acostándose con otros para paliar la pena del rechazo. 

Ella no. 

Sabe que el amor sólo es una farsa. No existe tal cosa, sólo importa el dinero y el poder. Por eso Rodolphus. Por eso su boda. 

Se sorprendió cuando se lo dijeron, pero dos años después, es consciente de que no había otra posibilidad. Estaba escrito que acabaría unida a los Lestrange. No le ama, ni siquiera le atrae, pero ya lo sabe. 

El amor es solo una farsa.

* * *

_Podríamos denominarlo como sujeto extraño en proceso de estudio... Es decir, ni idea de dónde ha salido. Supongo que viene del pensamiento de que en algún momento, Bellatrix tuvo que tener sentimientos, ne? Supongo que intento transmitir algo de amargura, conformismo, de sacrificio a cambio de algo mayor... Bueno, ni idea...ahí lo dejo :D_

_Y sabéis, se puede comentar y eso ;)_

_Con cariño, Rachel _

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Tentación**

(#25 - Labios)

Labios. Rojos, sensuales, tentadores. Labios que se derriten bajo los suyos, labios que piden a gritos otro beso. Labios que recorren su cuerpo como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Labios que la hacen sentir vulnerable como nunca lo ha sentido.

Sudor, su respiración entrecortada, gemidos puntuales. Esas manos pálidas explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se siente fuerte, y a la vez débil. Se siente satisfecha, pero quiere más.

Quiere sentir lo que nunca ha sentido, quiere sujetar su pelo rubio y oírla gemir también a ella. Pero hoy eso no sucede. Hoy ella es la domada, y Narcissa su domadora. En su juego de dolor, de sexo, de mentiras y verdades, de secretos y falsedades, de gemidos a medianoche en la Casa de los gritos, hoy la partida la gana Narcissa Black.

Hoy ella puede con su espíritu. Porque sus labios la dominan, tienen un poder sobre ella que jamás creyó posible.

Rojos, sensuales, tentadores.

Y Bellatrix se lanza una vez más, muerde, besa, batallea con su lengua, gime, y se siente viva.

* * *

A mis reviewers: Gracias por vuestros reviews. Los que lo hacéis logueados, contestaré. Los que dejáis mail... Debo deciros que en ocasiones no me llegan las alerts, así que si no os contesto, es por eso. Pero que quede claro que os estoy agradecidísima por vuestros comentarios :)

* * *

Incesto y femmeslash unidos para dar lugar a una de mis parejas favoritas XD Espero que os haya gustado, yo estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

Sigo aceptando comentarios, galletitas, críticas y abucheos :)

_Con cariño, Rachel _

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash, lemon, lime, incesto, violencia.

**Nota:** Lamento la tardanza :) Acabo de terminar los exámenes, así que intentaré actualizar más rápido :)

* * *

**Simplemente Bella**

_By dark Rachel_**  
**

* * *

**Bellatrix**

(#1 - Límite)

Se arrastra, como un animal, como una serpiente. Enseña los dientes, aúlla en las noches, grita poseída por una fuerza implacable. Araña las paredes con saña, lame su Marca, gime.

Es Bellatrix. Fiera encerrada en una jaula. Largo cabello negro enmarañado, bolsas bajo los ojos, apenas una sombra de la belleza perdida brillando en sus ojos. Fanática sin igual, leal servidora.

Bellatrix.

Instinto, peligro, lenta y dulce agonía. Locura. Sexo al amanecer, y también al anochecer. Vieja arpía manipuladora. Asesina, monstruo inhumano. Sombra, muerte, oscuridad.

Ojos negros que te vigilan desde la sombra, varita en alto, la muerte en la mirada. Una sonrisa torcida, lasciva, y una chispa de locura en cada movimiento.

Es Bella, salvaje, indomable, bailando al borde de la locura sin caer jamás al abismo.

¿Aún preguntas quién es? Ella es tu asesina, querida Nymphadora.

* * *

En líneas generales, mi visión de Bellatrix Lestrange. Clickad al Go para comentar o criticar :)

* * *


End file.
